


Falling

by BiffElderberry



Series: Dragon Rider [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, F/M, Fisting, Flying Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Oviposition, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: The sun showed down on him warming him gently but the cool gentle breeze kept him from getting too hot. The nearest civilization was miles away. It was perfect.He paused as this realization hit him. For the last few nights he had been in the rider barracks at Le'sa, where several fledglings were stationed as well. He hadn't had any personal time alone for days. But here he was in the woods with nothing but the wildlife to see him. He chuckled slightly, feeling his cheeks flush as he thought about just what he could get up to out here.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> There's that one tumblr post that's about saying you're about to update and then the gif of a John Mulany set that says "And then they didn't hear from me for 4 months." I feel like that except it's been like 7 months? Whoops. Sorry for the super slow update! 
> 
> I think I sat on this one so long because it's weird. I asked myself if Isenris could have sex while flying. So I tried to write it and this is what happened, and I felt weird and self conscious about it. But fuck it, I'm ready to move on in this series.

The sun shone brightly through the sky warming Isenris’ skin as they flew. He and Arboth had been sent to the south east corner of Tiria to scout out a new location for a fort. Of course he knew that he was only the initial scout, that there would be many many after him searching for the perfect location, it was still a fantastic assignment. 

He was having a fantastic day and nothing could change it. Isenris was weeks from completing his probationary period. In three weeks he would be reporting to the Dragon Council for his official permanent assignment. He had been waiting for this moment for three years since he had first run away from home to join the dragon riders. 

It was almost enough to make him forget that Brandret would be there at the same time. Fucking Brandret. 

Isenris gave a sharp whistle, signaling Arboth to land in the clearing below. According to the map he had been given they were right in the area the council wanted the new fort to go. For the rest of it he would have to go on foot. He would take notes of the local flora and fauna, as well as search for good sources of water, or other features that would entice the location.

It made sense for the Council to extend its power to the Southeast corner of Tiria really. Brasta to the east was a power to be reckoned with, and they didn’t like how close Tiria was with their non-human inhabitants. Brasta had chased all the orcs out of their share of the Oguk mountain range, eradicated their local dragon population, and rumor had it that their last centaur herd had recently fled to the borders. Relations between the two countries had only been strained farther when the son of the King of Tiria became a Dragon Rider. 

Isenris might have been from the country, but he was pretty sure that building a fort so close to the border could lead to war. 

He released the rope ladder as Arboth landed in the clearing. The only thing he could really do with this information was avoid being assigned as a warmonger. However he would have very little say in what the council told him to do so really it didn’t matter too much in the grand scheme of things.

Isenris worked through the morning cataloging all relevant details of the forest. Around mid day he found a large clearing with a clear pond. He took note of the location in his notebook before closing and putting it away. It would be a good time for a break. 

He settled onto some of the soft grass near the pond, lying back and closing his eyes. The sun showed down on him warming him gently but the cool gentle breeze kept him from getting too hot. The nearest civilization was miles away. It was perfect. 

He paused as this realization hit him. For the last few nights he had been in the rider barracks at Le'sa, where several fledglings were stationed as well. He hadn't had any personal time alone for days. But here he was in the woods with nothing but the wildlife to see him. He chuckled slightly, feeling his cheeks flush as he thought about just what he could get up to out here. No one would know, right? 

Isenris softly rubbed his hand against his dick through his pants. He bit his lip considering the option. He moved his hand to the laces, making quick work to untie them.

He spat in his hand before he slid it into his pants. He sighed as he wrapped his fingers around his dick. He settled in, slowly jerking his cock to full hardness. He pushed his pants down his hips enough to free his cock. He let his mind drift as his hand slowly slid up and down his shaft. He thought about Beldyn, the nice man he had met in Fini who's cock he would always regret not riding. He imagined how it would be to get that thick shaft inside of him. 

Almost without thinking about it he moved his free hand between his legs. His middle finger gently prodded at his hole. He stiffed at the dry push. If he was going to do this he might as well do it right. He reached for the pack he had cast aside when he laid down and dug out the kraken oil. He smeared a little oil on his fingers before returning to his task at hand. 

He bit his lip to muffle his moan as he slipped his finger into himself. He imagined how great it would be to have Beldyn with him, the other man opening him up like this preparing him to take his glorious cock. He wrapped his free hand back around his dick, jerking it slowly.  He slid another finger into himself. 

His eyes drifted close as he let the fantasy overtake him. He slid a third finger in, twisting them inside himself. He wondered when he had gotten so into being fucked. When he had started the dragon rider program he would never have imagined it. Of course he had realized his attraction to men shortly after that so he supposed that it had always been a possibility. Slowly he realized that his fantasy was shifting. 

Instead of Beldyn he was remembering Brandret taking him on the arena floor of Y'sord. He had been so fucked out by Omery, the dragon’s egg stuffed in his belly. He couldn't have denied Brandret if he had wanted to, he had been so thoroughly fucked. He remembered the way Brandret had rubbed his distended stomach, the way the egg shifted as Brandret pressed against his skin.

He slipped a third finger into himself, wishing he could feel that stretch again. It was such a shame that Brandret ever opened his mouth. Isenris could really do with fucking him again. The way Brandret fucked him, shifting the egg inside him on every thrust. 

Isenris canted his hips, thrusting back against his fingers. He braced himself, pushing his pinky in along the rest. It still wasn't enough of a stretch. He stroked his cock desperately, moaning. He felt so close but so far away. 

He whimpered as he pushed his thumb against his rim as well. He so desperately wanted more inside him. He let go of his dick and grabbed the oil. He poured a generous amount down on his other wrist, He let out a sob as he felt his hand finally push through the resistance. His eyes drifted shut as he felt his muscles rippling around his wrist, clenching down on the fist inside his body.  He grabbed his cock, jerking it desperately trying to find his orgasm. 

Suddenly a shadow fell over him. Isernis' heart jumped into his throat as he realized he had been caught. He opened his eyes letting going of his dick at the same time.

The first thing he saw was a long body, it's scales glimmering in the sunlight the way he always imagined pearls glistening. 

The dragon that had landed in his clearing was different than any dragon he had ever seen. It had short legs, and a long torso. There were no wings, and yet Isenris was certain that it had flown into the clearing. His back arched as he pulled his fist out of his hole. The motion ripped a desperate noise of his throat. 

Isenris scrambled, trying to get to his feet but in that moment the dragon pounced. Isenris fell to his hands and knees, feeling the dragon’s stomach brush against his back. 

“Ahh!” He gasped as he felt the blunt tip of the dragon’s cock push into him. He hadn’t been expecting that. His muscle clenched around the cock as the dragon pushed in deeper. He tried to stifle the desperate noises he was making as the dragon fucked it’s way into him. He writhed on the dick. He would have been embarrassed by his lack of resistance if it hadn’t been exactly what he was craving. 

He balanced himself on one elbow trying to slip a hand underneath himself. He wrapped his hand loosely around his dick, letting the dragon’s thrusting push himself into his hand. He moaned loudly as he felt the dragon bottom out. 

It was not as big as Arboth but was definitely longer. He was almost surprised it fit inside of him at all. He swore he could feel it push against his lungs. He mewled on each thrust, feeling like the air was thrust out of him. 

He could feel his toes curl as his orgasm welled up in him. He writhed on the dick inside him. Hi cans orgasm washed over him like a tsunami.

“Ahh!” He yelled, as his dick spurted onto the grass below. 

The dragon wasn’t phased at all. It kept fucking him through his orgasm. Isenris groaned at each thrust, his body oversensative after his orgasm. It was fine though. He knew how this would go. Maybe he could even get another orgasm out before the dragon finished. He had done this all before after all. 

There was a crashing noise behind them. Isenris looked behind him, wide eyed, as Arboth crashed through the trees. Arboth roared, seeing his rider underneath the other dragon. 

The long dragon did not take kindly to Arboth’s appearance. It’s snarled, showing off it’s razor sharp teeth, a low growl in its throat. 

Arboth answered with lower growl, his tail flicking in irritation. 

Isenris tried to scramble away from the dragon, realizing just how bad this could end for him if the claws came out - or worse dragonfire. However he barely moved an inch before he felt himself being rolled. The long body of the dragon wrapped around him, taking him with it. 

Isenris gasped as he felt the dick slide impossibly deeper. He watched the ground fade away below him, the dragon taking him high up into the air. He wrapped his arms around the dragon’s body, holding on for dear life. 

Behind him he could hear the beating of Arboth’s wings as he took off after them. 

He groaned as the dragons long body undulated through the air, propelling itself forward.  Each move shifted the dick still impaling Isenris. The dragon swam lazily through the air, easily keeping itself aloft even though it had no wings. 

There was a roar behind them. Isenris turned to see Arboth giving full chase, but even at his fastest he was barely keeping up with the dragon Isenris was on. He felt heat as Arboth breathed dragonfire at the dragon. He might not be able to catch them, but he was awfully close. 

The dragon twisted suddenly. Isenris screamed as he fell. He was acutely aware of the empty feeling in his ass, but more so of the terror. He had heard stories of riders falling off their dragon, and none of them had ended well. He closed his eyes waiting for his doom. 

Suddenly he felt the air current shift, something swooping below him. His hands caught on the scaled body for half a second before something impaled his hole. He groaned opening his eyes. He had been caught by the same kind of dragon. It bucked, driving its cock deeper into his body. 

The dragon’s scaley body wrapped around him like a snake, holding him still as it thrust it’s cock into him. Isenris moaned, his erection coming back in full force. He had never imagined being fucked while flying but it certainly had its appeal. 

He wiggled, a sharp gasp escaping his lips when the cock brushed against his prostate. He slid his own hand down to wrap around his cock, jerking it in time with the dragon’s thrusts.  

“Ah,” he gasped as the dragon picked up its speed. He could feel it’s cock bulging his stomach, pushing him to his limits. He had no idea what he would do once it planted its eggs in him, but there was a part of him that couldn’t wait to find out. 

Isenris threw his head back as his second orgasm hit him. The dragon keened as his channel spasmed, and his back arched. It fucked him in earnest now searching for its own release. 

Isenris was brought back to reality however as another gust of dragonfire buzzed close to him. Arboth had caught up with this dragon it seemed. 

The dragon squawked unhappy to lose it’s prey so close to it’s orgasm. It unwrapped itself from around Isenris, allowing it to fly faster. Isenris groaned, the shift in position allowed the large cock to bludgeon different nerves, leaving him twitching against the sensitivity of them all. 

He gasped, as he heard a cacophony of squawks and squeaks. He looked around for the first time since being caught by the second dragon. All around them were other dragons. Similar to the first two, they all hand elongated bodies, and shimmering scales. Isenris marveled at the colors as they glinted in the sunlight. The sight was only slightly marred by the number of large erect cocks he saw, each dragon ready to breed. He wasn’t sure he could take all of them, or that Arboth would be able to free him from this pack. 

Suddenly the dragon twisted dodging a stream of dragonfire. Isenris was dislodged from the dragon’s cock, falling again through the air. He could see three of the dragons from the pack split off, diving after him. 

He groaned as the scaly body of the fast one coiled around him, thrusting it’s dick into him quickly afterwards. It wasted no time in fucking hard into his body.

“Oh-h-h” Isneris groaned, voiced garbled on each thrust. His toes curled as pleasure and pain raced through his body. Above him, he could see the other two dragons that had flown after him twine around each other, searching for their own pleasure. 

All around him the dragons were intertwined, pairing up into groups of two or more, occasionally splitting off to find a different partner. 

Isenris gasped. He had never seen dragons interact like this. One of the larger dragons split off from the group, engaging Arboth in battle to keep him away from the herd. Of course he had never seen dragons like this before, all of the dragons they studied were raised in forts. Other than the small dragons he had encountered months ago all the dragons were large, like Arboth. They were territorial. Many had a hard time bonding even with their riders, much less with other dragons. He wondered how much different Arboth’s breed would interact if they were born and raised in the wild. 

The dragon hammered away at him. He could tell it was getting close. 

“Come on,” he urged, clenching around the dick inside him. He pushed his hand hard against the bulge in his belly, remembering how much Arboth and Omery had enjoyed that last time.

The dragon keened, as his cock finally started spurting liquid into Isenris. At least Isenris assumed that was what the dragon was doing, he could feel his stomach expanding, the stretch against his skin as the liquid filled him, but it was weightless. He didn’t feel any heavier. 

The dragons’ cock expanded as an egg pushed through. Isenris groaned at the stretch, hand idly tugging at his erection. He tried to relax his muscles but it even after all the clutches he had taken it was still as hard the first time.

“Ah,” he gasped as the egg popped through his entrance. He watched his belly extend as the egg settled high in his gut. Much like the come he couldn’t feel the egg. 

Another dragon brushed against them. It coiled it’s body around him, dragging him off his current partner.

He groaned as the dick popped free. He could feel the dragons come rush down his thighs, chilling quickly in the breeze.  He wasn’t empty for long however as the new dragon thrust into him. It started slow, working its way into his body. 

Isenris groaned as the cock pushed in. He had recently started to enjoy being fucked with an egg already inside him. He could feel it shifting, every move a surprise as it didn’t carry the usual weightiness of other eggs. He cried out as a ridge on the cock caught his prostate, sending sparks of pleasure coursing through his body. 

He was vaguely aware of another challenger going to face off with Arboth, but he could barely comprehend a lot of the goings on around him, as the dragon inside him picked up speed. 

He groaned as the dragon came. His stomach inflating with more of the weightless come and egg. 

Isenris was passed from dragon to dragon, barely coherent as they fucked him.  He lost count of the dragon eggs that filled him. 

He shuddered as the current dragon’s cock spasmed inside of him. He was already so full of come and eggs he wasn’t sure he could take much more. The egg easily slide in, his hole so abused it barely put up any resistance. He rubbed his swollen gut, groaning at how it hurt. 

He rested on the dragon, waiting for the next taker to appear, but none did so. He looked around at the sated dragons. 

“One of you want to put me back on the ground?” he asked, knowing that they couldn’t understand him, but asking anyways. 

The dragon he was on twisted, dislodging Isenris.

“Fuck,” he yelled, as he slipped off the side of the dragon. None of the other dragons moved to grab him as he plummeted towards this earth. This would be one for the record book. Fledglings would always hear about how he had slipped off a dragon, and fallen to his death full of dragon eggs. He would be a cautionary tale.

Arboth swooped, chasing after his rider. His powerful wings beat through the air, propelling him forward at a pace he had never gone before. The other dragons watched on disinterestedly, none of them caring to stop them now that he wasn’t fighting his way into their nest. 

Isenris groaned as he landed in Arboth’s saddle. He looked up at the other dragons still lazily sunning in their post coital glow.

“Thanks a lot assholes!” he yelled up at them before leaning forward to speak to Arboth. He whimpered slightly as the eggs shifted in his gut, they were all just as weightless as the first one had been, but they were still very much there, and every move had them rub against his insides. 

He froze. He had no idea where they were. The dragons had flown them pretty far from where the first dragon had picked them up. For all he knew they could be over the border of  Brasta by now. 

Isenris took a calming breath. He knew he had been on the eastern edge of Tiria. If he headed west, maybe even northwest he would find a town or at least a farmer. From there he’d be able to get his bearings and get to a fort. He ordered Arboth to the ground. 

He groaned as he climbed off Arboth, his extended gut making things awkward. Even though he couldn’t feel the added weight of the eggs in his gut, his body still ached from the stretch of his skin, and the thorough fucking he’d just received. He dug through the saddle bags until he found a pair of large soft pants Acryn had insisted he take with him after the last clutch he’d taken. After taking the pain killer from his dragon heat kit, he climbed back to his saddle, and gave Arboth orders to fly west. 

He didn’t want to lose any of the dragon eggs he carried, but if they grew at the rate of a regular dragon egg then he knew he didn’t have much time. He had barely managed the ride to Y’sord when he had been caught by the small dragons, and at that time he had only had ten eggs. He wasn’t sure how many he had now, but he knew it as more than that, and they were bigger. 

After two hours Isenris finally saw what he was looking for. They were approaching Capital City. He could see the spires of the castle reaching for the sky. He shifted their heading. Just northing of Capital City buried deep in the mountains was Fort Le’sa. They were four hours away. Isenris hoped they made it in time.

For most of the ride Isenris had managed to brace himself in the saddle. He could feel the eggs with every beat of Arboth’s wings. They shifted inside of him over stimulating his insides. But as they grew they moved less and less, trapping each other in place.

He groaned resting a hand on his distended gut. His stomach was digging painfully into the saddle horn. He felt so full. His skin hurt stretching to accommodate the girth of the eggs. Acryn had given him some cream when he birthed Omery’s egg to help easy the pain of these moments. The cream unfortunately was in his day bag strapped far below him, where he would have been able to reach it if they were on the ground. But he didn’t dare to stop them now.  They were finally at the base of the mountain, but it was still a ways to Le’sa. 

Isenris slowly leaned forward reaching for the leg straps on his saddle. He had never tied them while riding before, but he was beginning to worry. He wouldn’t want to fall, again.    
  


He was gasping for breath when he finished getting his first leg strapped in. Between the growing eggs pushing on his lungs, the air thinning as they climbed the mountain, and the effort of working around his gut to tie his legs in, his lungs were burning.  Isenris groaned, trying to reach the straps for his other leg. But it was no use. He could no longer reach them. He would just have to hope the one was enough. 

Isenris dozed the rest of the way to Le’sa. He jolted awake as Arboth touched down, struggling to get out of the saddle as soon as the stairway was rolled up to them.

“I need to see your medic,” Isenris told the first caretaker, trying to make his way down the stairs on his own. He let the caretaker support him as soon as he met him on the stairs. This clutch felt so different than the others he had taken. They didn’t weigh him down at all. He didn’t feel heavy, but he was still felt lopsided. Almost like they were trying to float upward. 

“What happened?” the caretaker gasped, wide eyed. 

“Medic first, story later,” Isenris told him, grimacing. He hated the way people stared when he came into fort like this. Another caretaker came up alongside the first, relieving him of Isenris. He helped him into the building. 

“Levena will be here soon,” the caretaker told him, leading him over to a cot. 

Isenris closed his eyes as he laid down on the cot in the medic ward. He was ready for the eggs to be out of him. He rubbed soothing circles on his skin, willing the burning stretch to die down just a little.

He jumped as the door banged open. He blushed, all thoughts leaving his head as he saw the medic. She strolled in with purpose, moving quickly towards his bed. Her eyes were on fire they raked over him, taking in his gravid belly. 

“What did you do?” She asked briskly.  She pulled his shirt up prodding at his stomach, ignoring his slight gasp of pain. 

“There were dragons,” Isenris started, struggling to sit up, “at least I think they were dragons. There was a herd of them, different than any other dragon I’ve seen before.” 

“Get an incubator,” she told the caretaker waiting there.

“And how many did you ‘take for a ride’?” Levena asked. 

“I lost count?” Isenris admitted. “They wouldn’t let Arboth get near enough for me to get away.” 

“Take off your pants,” she told him, “We need to get those out of you as fast as possible.”  She continued to bustle around the room gathering supplies. “Acryn has told me all about your exploits,” she told him as she gathered a basin of water and some rags. “When I found out you were going to be stationed here for the week I prepared.” 

“I didn’t realize that Acryn was talking about me,” Isnenris gritted out. He struggled to remove his pants. 

“We all talk,” Levena replied. “We share a weekly report. You wouldn’t believe the number of half-cocked riders I get in here with repeat injuries sustained at previous forts.” She pulled her long hair up with a ribbon tying it securely out of her way. “Though I must admit, your exploits are by far the most interesting.” She returned to the end of his cot, setting the basin of water down on a tray. “Much better than that clodskull Brandret.”

Isenris smirked. It was good to know he wasn’t the only one seeing the medics frequently. 

Levena pulled a stool over to the end of Isenris’ cot, positioning herself between his spread legs. “Ready whenever you are,” she told him.

Isenris felt himself blush. Levena was a very attractive woman, the kind of woman he would have liked to court. And her sitting between his legs, waiting for him to push dragon eggs out of his ass wasn’t a very good first impression. 

  
“Any time now,” she said, when he didn’t do anything. 

Isenris groaned throwing has arm over his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was doing this again. He hadn’t thought about this part when he was writhing on that dragon’s cock.  But it couldn’t be helped now. 

He tried to muffle the groan as he bore down on the eggs.He felt one slip lower in his gut, but not nearly as far as a heavy egg would have. He let up, taking a deep breath before pushing down again. 

He whimpered as he felt his hole spread for the first egg. It lodged in his opening leaving him feeling spread wide around it’s girth. 

“Ah,” he gasped as he pushed again. The egg slid out of his body. His hole clenched around nothing, feeling suddenly empty. But it wouldn’t be for long. He had several eggs left to go. 

“That’s odd,” Levena muttered, turning the egg in her hand. “It feels like it’s empty.” 

“God I hope it isn’t,” Isenris replied. 

“Be careful,” she warned the caretaker she handed it off to. 

Isenris watched the man deposit the egg into an incubator. One down, who knew how many to go. He bore down again, feeling himself shake with the effort. The next egg slid into place at his opening. 

“Almost there,” Levena muttered.

“Mm-ah” Isenris whimpered, ending in a groan as the egg slid free. It was at least easier than the first. He could do this. He bore down the third egg almost sliding out before Levena was ready.

He was panting by the time they got to the fifth egg.  Isenris was tired, couldn’t he just sleep before the next egg. 

“Ahh,” he groaned, grasping at nothing as he pushed again. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes. His back hurt, everything hurt. The fifth egg slid free. He laid there panting trying to catch his breath before Levena demanded he push again. 

“No, no no no,” he muttered deliriously, feeling the 6th and 7th egg slide in tandem down to his opening.One of them pushed hard against his prostate. His back arched involuntarily as pleasure arced up his spine. He could feel a little precome dribble out of his cock against his belly He pushed again, but they were lodged there. Not going anywhere. 

“Hold on,” Levena told him. He whimpered. His nerves were on fire from the pressure. He clenched his fist, resisting the urge to jerk off. He knew he was too tired for that, not to mention he had an audience - which just made it all the more thrilling. 

  
He jumped as Levena’s hand brushed his opening. She grabbed a jar of oil from the side table, pouring a little on her fingers before returning her hand to his opening.

“Ahh,” he gasped as she pushed a finger into him. It was too much. He was surely going to come untouched at this rate. He whimpered as she pushed against one of the eggs, causing it to shift. 

“Almost there,” she muttered, trying to shift the stuck eggs just a little more. Isenris couldn’t help but agree, his orgasm coiling low in his belly. 

Suddenly he was empty, both eggs shooting out of him. He whimpered, feeling more pre dribbling out of his cock. He threw his arm over his face, not able to met anyone's eyes. He couldn’t believe how turned on he was by the whole thing. 

“Ready for number eight?” Levena asked, cheerfully. Either she hadn’t noticed his erection or was too nice to say anything. 

Isenris nodding, biting his lip absently. He pushed down. Egg eight easily slide through his passage, barely stopping at his rim. Nine was right behind it, almost slipping out without any effort.  Both eggs barely ghosted past his prostate, just adding to his arousal. 

Number ten was more difficult. He bore down, practically shouting with the effort, but he couldn’t feel anything shifting.  He tried again, this time tensing for longer. Finally he felt an egg shift into his passage. 

“Come on, you’ve got this,” Levena assured him, eyes focused intensely on his hole. 

Isenris nodded, baring down again. 

“Ah,” he gasped, feeling the egg slip farther down. His hole put up very little resistance as the egg slipped out.  He could do this, he reasoned. There couldn’t be that many more eggs. His stomach was mostly deflated by now, just a little bump remained. 

He pushed again, but nothing. He whimpered, shaking with effort on the next push. He still didn’t feel any egg shift. 

“You can do it,” Levena encouraged. He pushed again, a whine escaping his lips.

“I can’t,” he moaned when nothing happened. “Help me?” he asked, biting his lips in embarrassment. 

“Okay,” She replied. He expected her to push down on his gut like Acryn always had, but instead she reached for the oil again. She poured a generous amount on her hand, before pushing gently against his entrance.

“Ah,” he gasped feeling her slender hand slid into him easily.

“Hold still,” she told him, slide her hand farther into his body. He gasped, feeling so full like he was back on a dragon’s cock.  Suddenly he felt the coil of arousal break. 

“Ahh,” his orgasm washed over him completely by accident. He felt come splash on his chest as his cock pulsed. His channel spasmed around her hand in his ass. He couldn’t look. Not able to make eye contact as she realized what a pervert he was. 

“Got it,” she said, pulling egg 11 out of his body. She seemed completely unphased by his orgasm. However she didn’t make eye contact when he looked at her. 

“I think there are three left,” she told him. “Do you need my help with them?” 

Isenris nodded. He stared at the ceiling as he felt her hand push into him again, coaxing the eggs to his entrance. She easily pulled them out of his body, leaving him feeling empty and exhausted. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” She asked, grabbing a cloth from her basin and cleaning the dragon come from between his legs. “Here.” She handed him a clean cloth. “For anything else you want to wipe up.” She continued, and blushed almost instantly, “I mean like sweat... on your brow. - I’m going to go check the eggs now.” 

Isenris wanted to crawl into a hole as he wiped his come off his chest. That had to be one for the worst first impressions ever.  All he wanted was to sleep and then run far far away from Le’sa. But he felt like it would be a long time before he went running anywhere. 

“This came with this weeks medic reports,” Levena said coming back with an envelope. Isenris recognized Acryn’s scrawling cursive spelling his name on the front. “We’re normally not a postal service, but I suppose it was the fasted way for him to get it to you.” 

Isenris took the envelope grimacing slightly as his nerves flared at his movements. He quickly broke the seal and pulled out the letter. 

_ Dear Isenris, _

_ I am writing to inform you that Omery’s egg hatched two weeks back. While this in and of itself is a miracle with the birth rate being so low, the true interest is that the baby's purple coloring. As you know a newborn dragon always hatches in the same color as their sire.  _

_ Isenris, I am sorry, but the council made me complete a full report on the incident. I had to share with them the real circumstances of the dragon’s birth. I was able to exclude certain personal issues related to your part of it all, but the council now knows that you were the broodmare. I wanted to give you warning, as you’re probationary period draws to a close. _

_ -Acryn _

“Fuck,” Isenris muttered. Folding the letter back up and shoving it under his pillow. 

There wasn’t anything he could do about it now though. He would have to report to the dragon council in three weeks. He would barely be recovered by then. There wasn’t time for any last minute heroics, he would show up and be known as the dragon fucker. 

Levena returned to his bedside and helped him into a pair of loose cotton pants. 

“For the pain,” she handed in a vial of painkillers. “Then this one if you have trouble sleeping, alright?” she handed him another vial. He considered both vials for a moment, before pulling the corks off and chugging both of them. He didn’t want to be awake anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I mention last post I have a tumblr for my kinky shit. Please feel free to go follow me there: dragon-breeder.tumblr.com. I generally post smutty/semi-smutty monster stuff I wouldn't want to post on my main tumblr, and I also take prompts over there. So feel free to check it out! 
> 
> Also on my tumblr you can find a [ map](https://dragon-breeder.tumblr.com/post/179737959361/hopefully-this-is-readable-i-did-a-map-for-my) I made for the Dragon Rider series (and a few other related works!). 
> 
> Anways, hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll post the next one soon ish?


End file.
